


Your Stare Was Holding

by Violsva



Category: Call Me Maybe (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Swearing, Yuletide, teenage boys, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stare Was Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallearthcat (vamplover82)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/gifts).



"I am so sorry," he says to Carly, and she says it's fine, and they both know that's bullshit, and Tavish calls Holden anyway because, well, because he can't _not_.

And Holden talks about soccer and sketching and cars, and listens to all the shit Tavish thinks about music that no one else cares about, and it's the best date Tavish has ever had.

And Holden starts coming to every band practice and Tavish can't look at Carly the first couple times and it's going to be unbearably awkward and Carly just grins at him, and writes them a song.


End file.
